


Unlucky in Love

by JudyWilde143



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Nick Wilde, Moving On, Nick Wilde-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyWilde143/pseuds/JudyWilde143
Summary: Nick declares his love for Judy. Unfortunely for him, she loveshim only as a friend. Now he has to move on on his love for her.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Unlucky in Love

"Hi Nick"  
"Hi Carrots. Are you coming over soon?"  
"Yeah. I'm coming. I'm on the train station to Sahara Square."  
Nick smiled. It wasn't for nothing he had combined a day for them to meet on the bench of the Sahara Square Park. He was crazy for that day to come: he finally would tell Judy how he felt. For that, he had written a love letter for her telling how much she meant to him, and brought her the rings he and his ex-wife Cheryl wote when they had begun dating. Sadly he and Cheryl hadn't worked together, now it was time for Nick to get together with the girl he had fallen in love with ever since their first day on the ZPD: Judy Hopps, the rabbit who had showed him he could be more than just some scoundrel and be a respectable police officer.  
"Hi Nick" She finally told him in person. Judy was wearing a purple shirt and legging, a very casual outfit. Seeing her, Nick just felt his heartbeats increase.  
"Hi Judy! I've been waiting for you!" He complimented her, with a kiss on her cheeks.  
They both sat in the bench . "So, why did you call me to come here?" She asked him.  
He took a deep breath. He needed to tell her now how he felt about her.:  
"Judy" he started, holding her paws. "Look, we've been best friends ever since the night howler case, and during all of this time as partners on the ZPD, I ended up developing deeper feelings for you."  
"What do you mean by that, Nick?" Judy nervously asked.  
"Judy, I just want to tell you... that I love you. You mean the world to me, and I want to ve with you." He later caressed her face. "Forever."  
Judy just froze as he said it.  
"Nick, I don't even know what to say..."  
"Carrots, I'm in love with you. I want to be your boyfriend, husband and even the father of your children. What do you think about it?" He hopefully asked her, holding her paws.  
"Nick, I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way."  
The moment she said it, it felt like his heart had crashed in a thousand pieces.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Nick, of course I love you. You're very important to me. But I just can see you as my best friend, not as my lover." She looked at his eyes, noticing he was contolling himself not to cry.  
"I-i understand it" He then looked into her purple eyes, the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. "Judy, is it because I'm a fox?"  
"What, no!" She replied. "I just don't feel the same way as you."  
Noticing his sadness, Judy tied to cheer her friend up. "Nick, don't worry about it. You'll find someone one day..."  
He stood up. "Carrots, I want some time alone now,ok?" He asked, leaving her behind.  
When he came back to his apartment, Nick couldn't contain himself and let the tears roll through his face. He opened his bag, and tore his love letter up and tossed in the trash. He then took the two rings and put them in front of him. First it was Cheryl, now Judy... was he destined to be lonely orever? Considering that his mother first had become a widow, then had an abusive marriage that ended in divorce, it seemed that this seemed to run in the family.  
There were plenty of things he considered doing: drinking, watching TV, playing some games,crying more... Rather, he chose to call Cheryl.  
""Hello, Cheryl, are you here?"  
"Hi Nick. Why are you calling me so late?" The vixen asked, with a sleepy voice.  
"I need you here tonight"  
"For something specific?"  
"I'll tell you when you come here." He replied.  
Even though their marriage had ended years ago, Nick and Cheryl were still close friends. They always met each other and were there for ione another when any of them was feling upset.  
Cheryl came to Nick's house 30 minutes later, only to see him with his eyes dry on his couch.  
"God, Nick. What happened?" She asked, sitting next to him.  
He pulled his friend closer to him. "Well, it's Judy. You know, my partner on the ZPD?"  
"Oh,I think I know. It's that bunny, isn't her? Did you fight with her or something?"  
"Not exactly. I confessed that I was in love with her, but those feelings turned out to be unrequited." He explained.  
"Oh, Nick, I'm sorry" Cheryl then held Nick's paw. "But look, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I bet she will be by your side until you die."  
"But that's the issue. I want to actively participate on her life,not be a mere spetactor." He looked into the vixen's eyes. " You know, I want to be the one to take her to the altar, not be the best man."  
That last line hurt like hell. He had always imagined his and Judy's wedding, imagining how beautiful the moment-and her- would be. Now he had realized it was all just a dream...  
"Nick, we all have felt like this before. You'll find another love someday."  
"Yeah, it's all what they say" he thought.  
"Cheryl, can you stay with me? Just for this night?" He asked,not wanting to be alone again.  
"Ok, Nick." She replied.  
They both snuggled in his bed, with Nick feeling a bit calmer now.  
His alarm played in the morning after, with the sunlight hitting his face.  
"Good morning, Che-"  
Nick realized that he was alone.

The next week Nick tried his hardest to pretend everything was normal. The following day after his heart was broken, he went to work wearing his sunglasses to hide the pain on his eyes and with a fake grin on his face.  
"Good morning, Nick" Judy complimented him.  
"Morning Judy."  
While they received the anouncement from Bogo, Judy came closer to Nick and whispered on his ear:  
"Nick, are you okay with what happened yesterday?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "I mean, it's not the end of the world, right?"  
It really wasn't, but it felt like it for him.  
The following days he would just go to his home, play some games and later fall asleep. A part of him expected to see a certain grey-furred bunny by his side in the morning, but he had to come to terms that he always woke up alone, with no one to hold at night.  
"Damn, it hurts to live alone." He thought to himself.  
That Thursday,he had decided to invite his buddy Finnick for a drink in the bar. He needed to cool his head down.  
"Who ordered a cocktail?" The waitress asked.  
"Me!" Finnick replied, with a grin on his face.  
He took a sip from his cup, bouncing to Nick, who was next to him. "So, what happened for you to ask me for a drink?"  
Nick just looked with an empty look into his beer. "I confessed my feelings for Judy, but she rejected me." He replied.  
Finnick then laughed. "What, upset that you couldn't get into the bunny's pants?" He mockingly commented.  
He wasn't that wrong. Nick often had fantasized about having sex with Judy, though it wasn't the reason he had fallen for her.  
"Hey, it wasn't just sex. You know it."  
"Relax, Nick. There are many females out there. Besides, you wouldn't want hybrids. You know, infertile kits and all of that stuff."

Nick signed. No one seemed to understand that he would take Judy over any female in the world.

On that weekend, Nick was in Judy's house in the Bunnyborrows, standing on the couch with Judy's little siblings. They were watching "Wrangled", and they were right on the scene where Rapunzel and Eugene kissed. Nick signed: why all of those movies needed to show a happy, romantic ending?  
"Having fun there, everybody?" Bonnie asked, wearing a nice black dress and jewelry.  
"Yeah, mommy." The kids replied.  
Stu came next to her,on a suit and tie. "We're ready for the ceremony."  
They sat on the chairs on the garden, where Nick sat next to Judy . The reason why he had been invited was because Judy's parents were going to celebrate their 30rd wedding anniversary. While they renowed their vowsand kissed , Nick felt a deep sadness again. He had always depicted Bonnie and Stu as what he and Judy could be: a loving couple who would spend their lives together. Now all of that would remain on his dreams.  
"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." He told Judy while he went to lock himself to the bathroom and cried again.

Two days later, Nick was at his home playing Animal Crossing when he heard the doorbell. It was Judy.  
"Judy- I mean, Carrots. Why are you here?" He asked her.  
She sat on the couch, being followed by the fox. "Nick, I realized you've been feeling lonely later, so I arranged a date for you."  
"What? Carrots,I didn't even asked for you to do this? Who am I going to meet?"  
"Her name is Chloe. Meet her at the hall of the Zootopia mall at 4:00 P.M. on Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a "what if?" scenario in which Nick gets rejected by Judy and has to move on from this. I created this story because I wanted to see a Zootopia story with the theme of unrequited love. I promise there will be a hapoy ending.


End file.
